Saiyans
The Saiyans are an alien warrior race who have appeared as antagonists and other supporting characters throughout the Dragon Ball franchise. They are a humanoid race with a warlike culture who worked as soldiers for the Galactic Frieza Army until Frieza, who feared them becoming more powerful than him, wiped them out by obliterating their homeworld Planet Vegeta. Before this, they gleefully worked for the talent; wiping out entire populations, so the organizaton could sell them to the higher bidder. History Originating from Planet Sadala, the Saiyans were an aggressive race who waged war with numerous planets. One of these planets was Planet Plant, which was populated by an alien race called the Tuffles. The Saiyans waged a ten-year long war with the Tuffle that eventually resulting in the complete genocide of the Tuffle species, allowing them to Renaming it "Planet Vegeta" in honor of their leader, King Vegeta, the Saiyans made it their new homeworld. The Saiyans were later hired following this by a mysterious alien race called the Arcosians, who provided had the Saiyans with advanced technology in exchange for them conquering planets for them. At some point around this time, the Saiyans began working with the Galactic Frieza Army, who supplied them with advanced technology such as Battle Armor and Scouters in exchange for the Saiyans invading and conquering planets for them. However, Frieza began to take a closer notice of the Saiyans' immense power and feared that they might try to overthrow him. To prevent this possibility from occurring, Frieza had all of the Saiyans save for a select few gather onto Planet Vegeta and then blew it up with a giant Supernova Energy Ball. A single low-class Saiyan named Bardock discovered Frieza's plans and tried to stop him, but wound up being killed by the same Supernova that destroyed Planet Vegeta. H Following this, only a select few Saiyans were left including Vegeta and Tarble, King Vegeta's two sons, Vegeta's henchman Nappa, Bardock's son Raditz and Bardock's other son Kakarot, who had been sent to Earth prior to Planet Vegeta being blown up and who would later be renamed "Goku", eventually become the legendary Super Saiyan who would later fight Frieza to avenge his race and all the other people slain by the heartless tyrant. To keep the remaining Saiyans working for him (Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz) under his thumb, Frieza lied to them and stated that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by a meteor colliding with it, though the three would have suspicions about this telling of events. Eventfully on Planet Namek, Vegeta found out the truth and decided to kill Frieza. However, after Vegeta's death at the hands of Frieza in his final form, Goku ended up defeating the tyrant after a long-fought battle. Both Vegeta and Goku would later settle on Earth and marry human wives, with whom they would have several half-Saiyan children with, allowing the race to survive through half-human children. Eventfully, they later found out that Universe 6, also has Saiyans who are mostly more peaceful than thier Universe Seven counterparts. Members Saiyan Elite *King Vegeta - Ruler of the Saiyans / Commander-In-Chief of the Saiyan Army. *Vegeta - Prince of the Saiyans. Currently the KIng despite not acknowledging his title. Mid-class Saiyans *Nappa *Raditz *King Vegeta's Elite Low-class Saiyans *Bardock *Bardock's Elite **Tora **Fasha **Shugesh **Borgos **Leek **Taro **Gine *Kakarot *Paragus *Scarface *Shorty *Turles *Beets *Nion Other *Broly- Possible Lower-Class *Onio Half-Saiyans *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Future Trunks Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Hostile Species Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Genocidal Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Pawns Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Mercenaries Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadists Category:Humanoid Category:Lycanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Thrill-Seekers